Cosmic Love
by EcstaticAdriatic
Summary: Nico and Percy's break up, and the realization that somethings can be rebuilt. NicoxPercy Not sure what rating to put it, for now it will be M. No smut! its pretty short even for my stories.


Cosmic Love

Hey, this is the SECOND flipping time! I'm stuck on chapter 6 in new life, I'm trying to make it so James' mom isn't such a b*tch, and that the (very very very) secret event coming up in chapter 6 goes well.

I highly recommend listening to the song while reading this, as always, my songfics have the same title as the song. Anyways, this is about nico and Percy's breakup. And it's told from the depressing perspective of Nico (as always :P ) I don't really like this ficlet though, so I might edit it later.

Diclaimer!

I don't own PJO if I did I would know what happens in the mark of athena.

If I was Florence from Florence and the machine, then I would be a girl, so uh, no, I don't own cosmic love or any of her awesome music.

'A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes,

I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind...'

I looked up from my work (cue "damn you, hades"), and gazed at Percy expectantly, as I leaned in to kiss him hello, he backed away.

"Percy, what happened?" i inquired, worried.

"Nico, c-can you sit down for a moment?" you could tell he was nervous, but for what?

"I-... This isn't working out Nico." he whispered, taking a seat in the blood red armchair next to my bookcases. "Kronos, he's back, he's gonna try to-"

I stared at him, unbelieving that the one I loved, the person I had been dating for a WHOLE YEAR was breaking up with me? How dare he! Is this a joke?

"Percy... If this is a joke..." I began in a low voice, before he cut me off.

"no Nico! It isn't working out! Im serious!" he almost-screamed angrily. In a quieter tone, he said; "I've- I've been cheating on you with annabeth."

"Percy... You know when I asked you out, you didn't have to say yes, you didn't have to pretend! I didnt force you into anything!" I screamed.

"you didn't have to say you loved me..." I said weakly, grasping the situation fully.

'And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat

I tried to find the sound

But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,

So darkness I became'

"Nico, please!" Percy asked me desperately, standing up.

"Nico what? Nico please let me fuck annabeth?" I screamed, I wanted to smash something, huh, what about his face? So I did, with a sickening thud.

"how could you! How could you cheat on me! How could you pretend?" I screeched. Percy Had this guilty look in his green eyes, it made me want to stop screaming, but it was near impossible. His hands clutched his nose, which was dripping with blood.

"get out! Get out of here!" I screamed shoving him out onto the gravel path surrounding the giant U where the Olympian's twelve cabins were. People peered curiously at the ground where Percy was lying on the ground, cradling his nose.

I ran into the cabin, grabbed his things (blue, blue and more blue.) end threw them onto the ground beside him, along with a picture of us at the Olympic dance, after we had defeated Gaia and the giants. But before I threw it (along with the cracked glass from the picture frame and the Frame itself) I ripped it in two, giving him the half with him on it.

It was then that I realized that there were tears streaming down my face, and that my fingers were bleeding from the glass.

I slammed the door.

'I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map

And knew that somehow I could find my way back

Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too

So I stayed in the darkness with you'

It had been two months, and Percy and annabeth had only lasted a week. There were still rumors going around that I was the one to cheat on annabeth, of course they all thought percy was the golden boy.

I was walking down to the lake to send an iris message to my father, but too late realized who was there. His eyes, which were red and puffy, were atop purple bruises and his nose was red.

He didn't even try to hide the long scars running along his wrists.

I had never gone that far, and it surprised me that he would, and that he did.

He was watching the waves when he spoke.

"I was confused Nico, my mom... She sent me, t-to a c-camp." he stuttered, tears streaming down his face, I would cry too, but I had no tears left. I reached in to hug him, hesitating, and he finally gave a sigh of permission.

"I'm sick of playing games, Nico."

'The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart'

"Even through all of this bull shit, I still love you" he whispered into my ear as I tightened my embrace, and he hugged me back.

'The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart'

"I'll always love you back, Percy."

How'd you like it? Depressing as always? Huh, yeah. Please check out my other stories if you liked this.

Thanks for reviewing! :)


End file.
